


Nines's Birthd[A]y!

by Fandomfan11



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Birthday, F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomfan11/pseuds/Fandomfan11
Summary: Note: sorry if this is a day late but happy birthday to one of the best characters ever!9S knows what it's like to have a human birthday
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Nines's Birthd[A]y!

9S woke up thinking it was just a regular day until "Happy birthday unit 9S" The robotic voice of pod 153 said "Happy .... birthday? What's that?" He asked "Humans often recorded the dates they were born in and celebrate it every year" she replied "Oh you mean they celebrate the fact they were born?" "Affirmative" "Huh humans are weird beings aren't they" 

He thought this would be the end of it but when he was doing regular checkups in the desert camp "Happy birthday little dude!" Jackass said happily "Gee thanks Jackass" He replied blushing with a smile, if 2B was with him she would probably tell him it's wrong to have emotions but she isn't here now.

When he was at the bunker updating commander on his recent trip to earth she said "Good, and happy birthday 9S" "Th-thanks commander" he said. 

"Hello 9S" said operator 21O with her calm professional voice "Oh hey operator what's up?" "Happy birthday" she said while giving 9S some "candies" "Wow thank you so much operator!" "You're welcome 9S" though she wouldn't admit it she loved seeing 9S smile not to mention she read that families often celebrated these "birthdays" 

"Hey Nines" 801s called and behind him were 32S, 4S,11S, and the rest of the male YoRHa androids "Happy birthday!" They all said in unity scaring 9S but at the same time making him very happy "let's go to the Amusement park to celebrate! It will be a guys only night!" "Alright then let's go!" 9S replied 

As they were having a conversation "So anyways after that she put salt in my drink but I drank it anyway because I'm petty and won't let her win" 11S said "So anyway's who do you like Nines" "Well don't tell anyone but I think might have a "crush" on 2B" he said "Ohhhhhh" they started "Oh stop it you guys!" After some more stories and shenanigans they left but 9S heard "Unit 9S, Unit 2B wants to meet you in this location she sent coordinates"

While on the way he wondered what did 2B want from him but then he realised he ended up in that elvator which led to the place full of lunar tears which they helped Emily regain he remember his memories.

"Oh you came" 2B said she wasn't wearing her visor so 9S could see her eyes which prompted him to take off his own "Hello 2B-" "Happy birthday Nine-ze" she said fast while pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind her "2B you just called me Nines!" "No I didn't you must be hearing things-" she said while blushing but suddenly he hugged her and she hugged him back tightly, and neither of them wanted to let go "I am so glad you're here with me" they both said.


End file.
